Fight For Your True Love
by TwilightJac1
Summary: This is the rest of the story created by vamplover17. Ash comes to visit Mary-Lynette and he sees her kissing another guy. How could she? The thing is he didn't see the whole situation before he judged. AxML or MLxMA
1. Chapter 1

**Here you are! My first non-twilight story! WOW! Hope you think that my idea is unique! I am NOT L.J. Smith...I am just borrowing her characters but this plot is mine, I thought of it when I was on vacation with my cousins.**

_**APOV-Ash (it's a guy, not a girl)--------------------------------------**_

I had spent a lot of time trying to prove that I was a good person and I thought I was good so far. So, I decided to visit Mary-Lynette. I missed her so much, a year ago I had laughed at my cousin James when he said that I would fall in love and it would hurt. Yet here I've been, worried sick about M-L, I couldn't wait to kiss her beautiful lips again. I stopped by my sisters' house first.

"Ash! We weren't expecting you until much later. Mary-Lynette is stargazing, over on top of that hill there." Jade pointed out the hill; wow she sure can read my mind sometimes.

"Okay, I would stay and chat, but I want to surprise her." Jade smiled and pushed me out the door; they had fixed the hole in the porch so luckily I didn't fall down. I ran through the trees so I could sneak up on her.

As I got closer I heard a male voice and started to worry. I hadn't talked to Mary-Lynette in forever did she forget me? When I was even closer I saw them stargazing together. I felt bad spying but I couldn't just walk out and have her be in an awkward position. The guy was charming her, I had used that technique with girls before, and I could tell what he was doing. Then out of nowhere, he leaned down and kissed her!

I ran. I'm not going to watch my soul mate kiss another guy! I spent all this time trying to improve myself for _her_. Now, she just throws it away like I mean nothing. I shouldn't have trusted a human, or anyone for that matter with my heart. I walked into my sisters' house slammed the front door and ran up to the guest room and slammed the door behind me. My sisters came running to the door worried.

"Ash, what's wrong? What happened?" Kestrel asked. She must have known about this.

"Just go guys!" I yelled. I heard two people walk away, but Jade opened the door. She didn't say anything. I guess she knew about too, why didn't she tell me? I didn't say anything. A few minutes passed and Jade finally said something.

"We didn't have a choice, Ash. I'm sorry, we figured that you would be okay with it." Oh yeah, I have no problem with some guy kissing **my** soul mate! *** Note: sarcasm***

"You thought I'd be okay with it? Yeah, I want to go see that a million more times, I love the feeling of having my heart ripped out!" It kept replaying in my mind and each time it did a new wave of pain hit me.

"Why are you taking this so badly?" Jade asked confused. I shouldn't have changed, now I'm vulnerable and I feel like crying I can feel the tears in my eyes.

"Ash, are really mad over her transformation? She's just a vampire, relax!" Chill and relax, what would she do if it were her soul mate?

"What are you talking about, Jade? I'm confused, she's a vampire?" When did that happen, I thought she didn't want that.

"Yes, she was in a car accident. Isn't that why you are all worked up?"

"No, I didn't even notice that. I am just mad that I spent so long improving myself and then she's here…" …Kissing other guys, not caring about me.

"Here what?" Stop it Jade! Stop acting dumb!

"Here not caring about me, all I think about is her and she's here with some other guy!"

"Okay, now I'm confused, she won't stop asking about you. Why would she…?" She was probably asking about me so she wouldn't get caught.

"Don't ask me! I don't understand this at all." There was a knock at the door. "Jade if it's her, I don't want to talk to her, just don't mention me at all. I'm going to hunt." I jumped out the window before she could argue with me.

_**MLPOV-Mary-Lynette------------------------------------------**_

I went stargazing with Max. He was the new guy at school, and was very quiet. He talks to me but he's only a friend. Oddly, he shares my interest of outer space. He kept talking, it sounded like he was trying to charm me, and even though I have told him countless times that my heart is already claimed by another person. I miss Ash so much, I cry every night. I know he wants to prove himself to be good but I just want to kiss his lips again. I long for that pick haze. Out of nowhere, Max leaned over and pressed his lips to mine I pushed him away.

"Max, I don't think we should hang out anymore." I stated clearly.

"I'm sorry Mary-Lynette, it just happened." He said.

"Things just don't happen Max, I already told you, there is _nothing_ between us! Just go home!" I put away my binoculars and telescope then drove to my house. I got there in 5 minutes then ran all the way to the sisters' house. I knocked on the door and a moment later Kestrel answered it. She was about to say something but Jade covered her mouth. That wasn't normal.

"Hey M-L, what brings you here?" Kestrel asked after taking Jade's hand off her mouth.

"Um, I was hanging out with Max and out of nowhere he kissed me! I needed to talk to someone. I miss Ash so much, do you know when he is coming back?" I asked hopeful. Jade answered my question immediately.

"He hasn't talked to us in a while." Jade answered immediately. Her sisters looked at her confused but quickly agreed. They're acting rather suspiciously.

"Okay." I can' believe he hasn't contacted them yet; it's been a couple months since he left. It got real silent. "Maybe I'll go hunting now."

"No, you shouldn't go hunting so often, it gives you more bloodlust." Jade said worried. They never told me that, but they're probably right I already had some blood this morning, enough to last until tomorrow morning.

**Okay, I hoped that you liked it! I am not sure how to continue it really, maybe give more insight into their relationship. Okay so review so that I can continue. Please, help me out with this story, just a tiny bit of help please and thank-you.**

**~vamplover17~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**MPOV-Max----------------------------------**_

I watched Mary-Lynette walk away. She wants me to stay away from her because she loves Ash, but Ash is a stupid little vampire. I've heard of him before, he's known for taking advantage of girls. What Mare needs to learn is that if she wants a bad boy that's faithful, I'm the guy for her. I love her beauty and curiosity and I haven't even given another girl at school a second glance. If Mare won't freely choose me, then I will force her to choose me.

I sensed Ash's presence and I made sure he saw me kiss Mare. I watched him run. He'll be out of the way until Mary-Lynette goes to him. After Mary-Lynette drove away I ran to the Redfern's house. I saw Ash jump out the window after Mare walked inside. He ran into the forest and I decided to follow him. When I got to him he was deep in the forest leaning on a tree, his face was in his hands.

"Hello Ash." I said. His head snapped up at my voice. He glared murderously at me.

"YOU! You're the one who kissed **my** soul mate! How dare you!" He yelled making me laugh. Judging by his emotions I can lie easily to him.

"Oh no, Mare came after me some time ago, so, that wasn't our first kiss. Ash, she has forgotten all about you, and you should forget her."

"How can I forget her when I'm in love with her? You're not coming to stop me, I'll get her back you'll see. And after I do, you'll beg for death when I'm finally done with you. Max is it?" Ash threatened rage evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm Max. So, you're threatening me am I right? You haven't changed at all and Mare was convinced that you were away so you could fix your mistakes."

"DON'T CALL HER MARE YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Ash growled at me.

"Oh yes I do because Mare and I are _in love_." I smiled as I extended the 'in love' part. He fell to the ground on his knees weak. It was hilarious to watch him crumble like that. I enjoy pain, almost as much as I love and want Mary-Lynette to be mine. "I suggest you leave her alone, before you regret it." I warned him before leaving.

_**APOV-ASH-------------------------------------**_

Mare loves him? That beast? How can she, he's more evil than I ever was? I needed her to be there for me, why did she move on? I got up and ran back to my sisters' house. When I got there I busted through the door. I found Mary-Lynette and my sisters in the kitchen.

"JADE!" I screamed angry. "I'm going to Thierry's mansion. If any of you dear sisters of mine would like to visit me, go ahead because I won't be coming back EVER!" At my statement Mary-Lynette started to walk toward me, tears streaking down her beautiful face. I really want to hold her in my arms, but I can't she doesn't love me anymore.

"Not coming ba-back? Why, is it because I'm a vampire now? Please Ash, please don't go!" She begged trying to get closer, but I kept backing away. She acts as if she loves me, but I know better than that.

"No Mary-Lynette, I don't care what you are and I never did. What I do care about however is that if you can't love me and only me then I won't stay here to have you walk over my heart." I said causing her to look at me like I had three heads. What is up with her? "Yeah, I know about Max, he told me what was going on."

"Ash, can we talk?" Rowan asked most likely wanting to reassure me. I don't need to hear anymore about Mary-Lynette loving Max. I would kill myself if I heard it again.

"No, why don't you go discuss wedding plans with Mary-Lynette's precious Max?" I stormed out the door to my car and sped away not looking back. I won't ever go back to Mary-Lynette, I won't cause myself that pain.

_**MPOV-Mary-Lynette (Mare)--------------------**_

He's officially gone, forever. He thinks that I love Max, but how could I love anyone but him?

"I'm going home, I guess we can talk tomorrow. Bye." I said leaving. I started crying as I walked home. When I got there I went up to my room and collapsed on my bed. Out of nowhere a hand clapped over my mouth. ASH?!?! Maybe he was kidding about leaving it was some sick twisted joke. All my hopes drowned when I heard Max's voice.

"Hello, my dearest Mary-Lynette. You and I are gonna go somewhere, okay? Don't worry, I'm a nice vampire." He said laughing an evil laugh that made my stomach churn. How did I not notice? He never wore any black flowers, but a vampire should know when they meet another MARE! I felt tears fall down my face, I lost my Ash to this monster. Ash, forever gone.

"You'll learn to love me and not him Mary-Lynette, because your memory of him will be gone soon enough. I love you Mare." Max kissed my forehead and my cheeks. I wanted to throw up my lunch all over his disgusting face. _I'll never love you Max, I'll always love Ash with my whole heart. My Ash will save me. _I thought to him. I didn't truly believe Ash would rescue me but I hoped he would. His sisters would, maybe.

_**MPOV-Max....the evil monster that Mare hates--------**_

I used knockout gas on her and made sure I wore a gas mask, it wouldn't help if I passed out too. When she was out cold I laid her down on the back seat of my land rover kissing her soft red lips. "Goodnight, my precious Mary-Lynette. Maybe you'll love me before I erase your memories of Ash." He had run away already. He's weak, definitely not a threat to me or my plans.

I threw a bag of her clothes and such in the trunk then I got in the driver's seat and set off to a place far from this stupid town called Briar Creek. I drove to a place close to Thierry's mansion, my home. As I drove I tweaked with Mare's mind, so she would start to love me. Plus any kisses, touches, a hug, or an 'I love you' would make her fall further in love with me. My plan is flawless. As soon as she loves me, she'll go tell Ash. He'll have to hear her say that she loves me, that she has kissed me, wants to marry me...maybe I can get her to want to go even further than kissing. That would kill Ash. As I said, flawless plan. Oh, I love pain...and Mary-Lynette, she looks so beautiful when she sleeps, her smile can be so sexy sometimes. _Soon, you will be mine Mare. You will love me. _

"Ash! Come back, save me from Max. Ash!" Mare yelled in her sleep. She screamed, full of terror. I pulled the car over and climbed into the back seat. My hand rubbed the side of her face, she calmed down a little. I made sure not to speak, I didn't want to have her wake up, yet. "I love you Ash, please stay. Ash, I love you." Mare said. No, I'll make Mary-Lynette say that she loved me, EVEN WHEN SHE WAS ASLEEP! Ash would pay for this. Mare would love me not him, it won't be easy to change a vampire's mind, but I will do it. I will.

_**APOV---------------------------------**_

I had to at least say goodbye to Mary-Lynette, so, I turned the car around and headed straight for her house. When I got there I climbed into her bedroom through the window. I found her room empty, but I smelled Max and knockout gas?

When I woke up it took some time for me to remember what happened. I passed out, but the knockout gas was so faint I only passed out for about 10 minutes. Why was Max in here with knockout gas? What was he up to...?

Without much thought I went to my sister's house as quickly as possible dragging Mark with me. When I asked them where Mary-Lynette was they said she should be at home. They also told me that Mary-Lynette loved me and couldn't care less about any other guys, especially Max and that she always asked when I was coming home and if I called. I should've called her, I should've visited every now and then, I should've taken a break from fighting all my dragons, but it's too late to think about what I should've done, right now I need to find Mary-Lynette.

We all packed up stuff to go after them because we were sure Max kidnapped Mare. Krista thought Max would come after me, to rub it in my face. _I will find you Mare, and rescue you._ Once we were packed up we headed off to Thierry's mansion. Off to my true love, my soul mate. My Mare. _I love you Mary-Lynette and I'm sorry that I left, I'm sorry that I didn't trust you._

**A/N: Max wants Mare to love him because he loves her. Max hates Ash because Mare loves Ash not him. Max will do anything to have Mare fully love him and he won't let anyone get in his way. Ash wants Mare to be happy, but of course he wants Mare to love him. Max is selfish HE WANTS EVERYTHING and everyone especially Mare, but Ash is selfless when it comes to Mare he just wants her to be happy.**

**Okay, so its short…..but I wanted some action. It's almost midnight where I live. Sorry BYE! Update 2moro or the next day-I PROMISE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey! This is the first chapter that I actually partly wrote the first two chapters were written by vamplover17; I just revised them a bit. I guess you would have noticed that if you read the ANs because I only have one other story and it's Night World. Well enjoy!  
**_**Disclaimer: nothing is mine (this is for the rest of the story)**_

_**MPOV-Mary-Lynette-------------------------**_

Ugh, I feel weird. My eyelids fluttered open and I took in the sites of a new room. I tried to remember how I got there but I couldn't remember anything past Max saying he was going to... great, Max kidnapped me. He won't get away with this. Max... why do I get a floaty feeling when I think of him? I shook it off and walked to the dresser. My clothes were neatly put away inside it. I pulled on some jeans and a white v-neck shirt.

After I was dressed I took in the room. It was a pale blue color with cherry red floors and white area rugs, on the walls were pictures of beaches and palm trees. I pulled back the curtain covering the window. It looked like I was in the desert. How long have I been asleep? The clock said it was 7 in the morning. I sat on the bed questions racing through my mind. I felt thirsty but I didn't dare leave the room because I didn't know where I was or who was here. All of a sudden Max came through the door.

"Hey Mare, enjoy your nap?" He asked raising his eyebrows and laughing evilly. " I need some fresh blood. You want to come with? Afterwards you can meet my brothers and their mates." Brothers, he has brothers?! Great just what I need. Their mates were probably kidnapped too. I rolled my eyes but nodded and followed him outside to his Land Rover.

"Okay, let's run there. I hope you know that I'm not an evil vampire, I don't kill vermin I just erase their memory of the attack. Okay?" I nodded and started to run after him. For some reason I had felt butterflies in my stomach as he spoke to me. I hated him but somehow I felt connected to him. We ran to a city, it looked like Las Vegas. Finally I figured out what happened while I was asleep; he messed with my mind.

"What did you do to my brain?" I asked slowing down. Max ignored me so I shoved him up against a wall. "What did you do?!" He stared into my eyes and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into him.

"Just tweaked it a little my Mare." I wanted him to hold me, but my fist wanted to punch him. My heart wanted Ash, always longed for Ash. Ash who would never come back, never rescue me. Max messed with my brain so it responded to him. My brain liked to be Max's Mare, but my stomach wanted to puke at the thought of it. My ears were horrified at his words, but my brain controlled everything, so, when he kissed me, I responded. I kissed him back, even though every part of me would rather lick the bathroom floor or a city dumpster then make-out with Max. He forced me to. He forced my brain to command me to bend at his will.

I didn't love him and never could. My heart was still Ash's and my body longed to be held and touched by Ash, not Max. As I said though, my brain wanted Max…the brain controls the body, so, I was a slave to Max's will. Only Ash could save me now. I was truly helpless.

At the thought of being helpless I started crying. I couldn't help it, I never liked feeling helpless like a damsel in distress. Max stopped kissing me long enough to notice I was crying. "What's wrong?" He asked lovingly. The sound of his voice made me want to kiss him again, causing me to cry harder. "Mary-Lynette, tell me what's wrong."

"Just leave alone." I sobbed managing to push away from him. My brain tried to make me go back to him, but I fought to stay where I was crying even harder.

"You know what, I'll take you back home and bring you something to drink." The whole drive back I fought with my brain giving myself a headache. Once I was back in the room I woke up in I laid down and feel asleep.

**(AN: everything in italics is Mare's heart and everything in bold is her brain)**

_What is wrong with you? You're in love with Ash remember he's your soul mate._

**What is wrong with you? Max is everything you ever dreamed of.**

_Really, I dreamed of some jerk kidnapping me and forcing me to love him?_

**He's not forcing you to love him and he's sorry for that.**

_If he made my brain fall in love with him then he's forcing the rest of me too. You know the brain controls everything, if you love him then you'll make everything else love him. Then, I'll be... guess._

**His dream girl?**

_Ugh, no! Then I'll be his slave, helpless to do everything he wants me to._

**Helpless?**

_Yeah._

**You're joking aren't you?**

_No, I'm not._

**You're lying. When did you think this up?**

_I'm not lying, why would I lie to you? For the record I realized this when you were making-out with him. Hint: the crying._

**B-but you know we can't be helpless that goes against our instincts. If we become helpless, Max could do anything to us we wouldn't even exist anymore. Oh my God. What are we going to do?**

_We?_

**Yeah, we. I'm not going to let this happen. I'll do anything.**

_Well, that sounds great and all, but you wouldn't be able to fight back. Every time he touches or talks to us it causes you to fall even deeper in love with him._

**Then what are you going to do?**

_I need you to let me take control of you so I can control everything. That way I can think of a plan easier._

**I can try, but that's going to be almost impossible.**

_Are you in or what?_

**I'm in.**

_Alright let's do this._

_**MaPOV-Max--------------------------------**_

What went wrong? It seemed like it was working perfectly, then... I don't know. Maybe I didn't change her mind enough or maybe she needs more time. I got up from my desk and walked to Mary-Lynette's room. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge looking at Mare's face. Right when I sat down Mare's eyes flew open.

"Hey. You feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Why were you crying?"

"I just remembered that my parents are probably worried sick about me and I hate making them worry. But I don't care if they're worried because I'm with you." Mare got up and sat in my lap. I opened my mouth to say something but Mare was kissing me before I could get out a word. I guess nothing went wrong. After a few minutes I stopped kissing Mare.

"You want to meet my brothers now?" I asked breathless. Mary-Lynette answered by grabbing my hand and skipping out the room. I led her to the living room where everyone was already waiting. "Mary-Lynette I want you to meet Clay and Autumn, Talon and Violet, and Cliff and Sapphire. Guys I want you to meet Mary-Lynette." I introduced pointing to each person as I named them.

"How are they your brothers, you look nothing alike." Mare asked looking between Clay, Talon, Cliff, and me.

"Well, they aren't really my brothers they're more like my best friends. Let's sit down before I continue." I led Mare to the couch. "You see, Clay, Talon, and Cliff are brothers and they're lamia. When I was 18 they changed me, so I'm a made-vampire."

"How old are you now?"

"I'm 25, why?"

"I just wanted to know so when your birthday comes along I know what number to put on the cake." Mare said getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked. If she thinks she's going to run away she has another thing coming.

"The bathroom, I need to bush my hair." Mare went up stairs and went to a few rooms before she found the bathroom.

"She seems nice." Sapphire said Autumn and Violet nodding in agreement. "How did you meet her?"

"At school." I answered.

"Really? How did you get her to agree to live here, I mean if she was going to school she must have been living with someone?" Clay said.

"Oh, I just asked and she said yeah. She lived with her sisters so it really didn't matter." I lied smoothly.

"There's something strange about her. I mean the bathroom is the fourth door on the left, she went to every other room before she finally went to the bathroom." Cliff said. Hm, he's right, she's up to something.

"She was probably lost. Let's go play some soccer, I'm bored." I said getting up. When we were outside I went back inside. "I'll go tell Mary-Lynette." I called. Once inside I ran up to the bathroom and opened the door, but Mare wasn't in there. Where is she? I heard a bump coming from her room. As I got closer I heard that she was talking to someone. Who's she talking to, there's no phone in her room? I started opening the door slowly so Mare would continue her conversation.

**AN: Ooh, who is Mary-Lynette talking to? Where are Ash and them? Find out in the next chapter. Haha I'm kidding here is the rescue squad.**

_**APOV-Ash-----------------------------------------**_

We got to Thierry's at about two in the morning. When we knocked on the door Lady Hannah answered followed by Thierry.

"Hello. What reason do you have for coming?" Thierry asked gesturing for us to come in.

"We need your help. You see my soul mate was kidnapped and I need to find her." I said once we were seated in a living room of sorts. Lady Hannah gasped and took Thierry's hand.

"Of course we'll help." She said. Thierry nodded in agreement.

"We'll start as soon as possible, but before I wake everyone up I need to know what all happened." Thierry said. I sighed and told them everything, from the time Mary-Lynette and I first met to me finding her room empty. "Alright, we need to find Max when we find him we'll find Mary-Lynette. I'll go wake up our top trackers, Hannah I need you to get all the information you can on Max." With that Thierry was gone and Lady Hannah went to the library.

"What do we do now?" Mark asked.

"We wait." I answered resting my head in my hands. _Where are you Mary-Lynette?_

**AN: So, how was it? What do I need to work on, tell me. That means review people. Thank you. Sorry for the long wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow! You guys are even better than my readers for my other story. If any of the people who has been reading Star Troubled from the very beginning are reading this, I'm very sorry. Well, this is the first chapter that I wrote all by myself so review!**

_**MPOV-Mary-Lynette------------------------------------**_

After I went upstairs I checked out every room then listened in on what everyone was talking about. When I heard them go outside I ran to my room and closed the door.

**(A/N: everything in italics is ML speaking for her heart and everything in bold is her brain)**

"_Ok, everything is going fine, but it's not all good. _**What do you mean?**_Well, Max thinks his plan's working, but he also won't let me out of his sight. Also I'm going to have to be all lovey dovey with him so he doesn't suspect anything. That's why I made-out with him. _**Well, your plan's working the whole time I didn't feel any love for him.**_ Sweet! So, what should we do?_** First, we need to get out of here, but without Max finding out until we're somewhere miles away. Then we're going to have to find help before he finds us. **_Well, we need to find out more about where we are and figure out the best place to hide out. That means trying to get that information out of Max or someone else._** From what I understood they don't know that Max kidnapped us. We could easily tell them and get them to take us home.**_ Yeah, we could, but what if they don't believe us then what? _**Don't worry you just keep our cover and I'll think of the plan.**" I said pacing. I stopped talking when I heard footsteps coming to the door. I quickly ran over to the desk grabbed a piece of paper and began writing.

"Dear Diary you would not believe the day I had! Last night Max kissed me and of course I freaked. So I went to go talk to the girls about it and all of a sudden Ash showed up! After he declared that he was leaving forever I went home and Max showed up and kidnapped me!" I said writing it down listening as the door opened and whoever it was walk in.

"Who you talking to?" Max asked right behind me. I turned around quickly like I was caught by surprise.

"Oh, um, no one I was just writing." I said pretending to be flustered.

"Let me see." He said reaching for the paper but I grabbed his arm stopping him. He snatched his arm away and grabbed the paper.

"No! Please don't read it, it's private!" Max read the fake diary entry and blushed.

"Sorry." He whispered handing me the paper. "So, you wanna come play soccer with us?" Nice switching of topics.

"Um, ok, but I need to tell you now I'm not very good." I got up and followed Max to the field out back.

"Alright to make this easier it's boys against girls and girls get the ball first." Talon said before all the guys huddled together. Autumn, Violet, Sapphire, and I huddled togeher too.

"Alright first things first, what's your best position Mary-Lynette." Sapphire asked.

"Mid-field." I answered.

"Sweet. So, Autumn striker, Mary-Lynette mid-field, Sapphire defense, and I'm goalie." Violet said. We broke apart and got in our positions.

The game started when Autumn passed the ball back to me. I quickly settled the ball and dribbled it up the field. Clay ran up to me but I faked him out and passed it to Autumn. Autumn couldn't settle it and Cliff stole it and I turned around and chased after him. We were running side by side and I kicked the ball from in front of him tripping him. I turned around and dribbled up the field again. Max tried to side tackle me but I kicked the ball in front of me and jumped over his legs. Out of the corners of my eyes I saw Clay and Cliff gaining on me so I passed the ball to Autumn who took a one touch shot at the goal but Talon caught it and booted it to Sapphire. Sapphire dribbled up the field and when I got close enough she passed it to me. I did a two touch pass to Autumn who at the last minute passed back to me and had to side tackle the ball into the goal Talon barely missing it. We played for a hour before we all sat down and rested.

"Does anyone know what the score was?" Max asked breathless.

"Girls 1; Boys 0" Autumn answered automatically.

"I thought you said Mary-Lynette wasn't any good, Max." Talon said.

"That's what she told me." Max looked at me wanting an answer to my lie.

"Well, I wasn't." I said. Everyone looked a me like I was crazy. "It should of only taken me three minutes to trip all of you guys not five. Plus the last time I played was four days ago, I'm out of practice." We all busted out laughing.

"Alright, alright, let's go hunt." Clay said getting up.

_**APOV-Ash-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hours later everyone was ready. Lady Hannah found out that Max lived somewhere in this area. We were going to divide into three groups and at the end of every hour we would tell Lady Hannah and Mark of our progress. Group One left at 6:00, Group Two left at 6:25, and we left at 6:50. Each group had seven trackers and six other people. Thierry was in our group.

At five that afternoon there was still no sign of them. Our group stopped to hunt when one of the trackers picked up Mary-Lynette's scent. At least she's getting blood. We finished hunting then followed the tracker to a two story house out in the middle of the desert.

"Hannah." Thierry said into the walkie-talkie.

"Yes?" She responded.

"We've found it. It's maybe twenty miles south of the city limits."

"Alright."

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"We need to wait for everyone." Thierry replied. I looked around the landscape there was nothing around for miles, at anytime they could look out a window and see us.

"I don't think that's smart. Let's just go in and demand Mary-Lynette back." I said.

"No, we wait. It won't take them long." We sat in the shadow of the house where no one inside could see us and waited. Some time later several cars pulled up and we joined everyone. "Here's the plan, Group One you go around the back and guard the door, Group Two you guard the front door, and Group Three will go in." We waited until everyone was in position before I knocked on the door. There was a faint 'coming' and footsteps before the door opened.

"Yes?"

_**MPOV-Max-----------------------------------------------**_

After we came back from hunting Mary-Lynette and I curled up on one of the many love-seats and watched 'Never Been Kissed'. Around five there was a knock on the door and Sapphire got up and got it.

"Yes?" I heard her ask.

"Hi, we're here to get Mary-Lynette." A guy said causing Sapphire to gasp. I quickly got up to see who it was when I saw Ash's face plus twelve others.

**A/N: Well, I posted this chapter because it was already done and I felt bad. So this will be the last update for a while. I'll update when I get motivated about this story again. This doesn't mean that you shouldn't review because who knows your review might get me motivated again. As you wait you should check out my forums, community and my other story (you can get to all of them through my profile). Again sorry.**


End file.
